Gren Delede/16ABY
Starting Over, Again. Gren's actions at Nar Shaddaa were the beginning of the end for his career in the Corporate Sector. The Empire began to demand that he be turned over to them as a criminal, even as he was given command of the ''Corporate Takeover'' and the largest fleet in the CSA. The pressure only mounted, when Delede and his wife, Twila Virda, arrested a man wanted for the murder of Sector citizens, and destruction of Sector ships. He was Antoine Dareus, who was revealed during an secret interrogation that Gren arranged with Luke Skywalker, to be a Sith Apprentice. Dareus' arrest, and subsequent trial only increased the strain with Imperial Advisor Tyler Damion, and it became apparent that Gren was either going to be fired, or in the worst-case, fired and turned over to the Empire. A meeting with the ExO, who pressured Colonel Delede to be a good corporate cog, was enough to make up the one-eyed officer's mind. . Delede paid off his contract, and offered to do the same for any officer wishing to join him. The Direx did order his arrest, but at that point, it was too late. He had been released, by the Security division, and was already on his way. He had been offered sanctuary by the Jedi Skywalker, and he left for the New Republic to take him up on it. There, he intended to continue the fight against the Sith, and the Empire. Vigilance Gren Delede, Twila Virda, and Doctor Xar'on Tanner left for the New Republic together, and it was on Ord Mantell, that Gren revealed his plans. He had used funds gained as a Lieutenant in the Maffi, to purchase an old Marauder Corvette, and a number of starships. These would be the foundation for Vigilance Security Corporation. Gren would act as President, as majority shareholder, while Twila was named CEO. Xar'on was asked to act as COO, thanks to years of administrative experience. During this time, Gren also put a call into an old friend, Tak Dagon, and hired him as his chief starship pilot. VigSec quickly became welcomed in the New Republic, after working on a number of successful operations. In a series of raids, Delede shot down the Imperial pilot, Liza Molokai, twice. Whilst providing cover for his Marauder, the Eternal Vigilance, during a fuel theft, Gren was also fortunate enough to disable, and 'kill' Marshal Krieg Inrokana's TIE Interceptor. In short order, their corporation had been hired as a paramilitary force to work in concert with the New Republic Military. The final contract was signed and sealed by Supreme Commander Crix Madine, aboard the Eternal Vigilance. Gren may no longer have been commanding a fleet, but things were on the rise for the man, and his wife. Shortly after signing the official documents, VigSec was tasked the coordination with a strike on an Imperial convoy. Gren planned and led a small task force that was centered around the Eternal Vigilance, buy contained six New Republic starfighters. Early in the engagement, he was doing severe damage Alex Dante's fighter, but once again, Krieg Inrokana engaged him, re-directing his attention. This fight went the way of the Imperial, and Delede was forced to crash land his hornet on the deck of the Eternal Vigilance. Suffering a broken arm, and burns to his face, the mercenary still had much to be pleased with, as his starfighters bested their Imperial counterparts, and his wife commanded their capital ship ably, forcing the Nebulon-B Frigate to retreat, leaving two disabled freighters, full of prisoners and transpiristeel as prizes. Category:Character subpages